


重聚

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: AU Story伏地魔与哈利同归于尽AU快到霍格沃茨之战的一周年纪念日了。经过了全体师生及英国魔法界志愿者的修缮，霍格沃兹已经基本恢复回了斯内普和卡罗兄妹统治时期之前样貌。斯拉格霍恩教授提议要为所有在霍格沃茨之战中逝世的所有人立一个巨大恢弘的魔法纪念碑，师生和校董们都赞成了这一提议。最后大家一致同意在这个失去家人朋友一周年的日子举行立碑仪式。
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley





	重聚

1999年5月2日 早晨

今天是个特殊的日子，她的家人们还有已经毕业的朋友今天都要回来参加立碑仪式了，还有魔法界的其他巫师也是。一年前的今天虽然是他们彻底赶跑伏地魔的日子，但也是他们失去家人朋友的日子。魔法界很多人都回会来霍格沃茨，为他们失去的家人与朋友哀悼。

她等不及见到罗恩和赫敏了，他们本来决定要回霍格沃茨完成最后一学年的学习。但即使是战后待在霍格沃茨的那段时间也令他们心痛不已，没有哈利在身边的霍格沃茨对他们来说是那么不对劲，因此最后他们决定考完NEWT就去澳大利亚寻找赫敏的父母。后来她通过罗恩的来信得知他们在澳大利亚找到赫敏的父母了，他们也在澳大利亚生活了一段时间，与赫敏的父母一起度过了圣诞节和复活节。所以她有好一段时间没有见到他们了。她希望在澳大利亚的生活能缓解他们对失去哈利的悲痛。现在她终于可以见到他们了。

在失去哈利的那几天，她都能远远的看见赫敏在安慰近乎崩溃的罗恩。她能听见罗恩对哈利哭诉自己在他们的旅途中不该离开他们，然而这无济于事。哈利已经去世了，他的尸体最后被海格抬了回来。金妮看到他的尸体被抬出来时，她跟罗恩和赫敏一样大叫了一声，但她只是跟大哭一场就释然了。毕竟哈利知道自己在做什么，他总是这么正义感爆棚。他在他们年龄这么小的时候就那么奋不顾身的前往密室里救她，既然他要前去送死一定是因为这样才能杀死伏地魔。他在决定前往杀死伏地魔的旅途中就跟她了结了，那么她也要和他了断了。哈利是一直是她自少女时代的骑士幻想，但他去世了，那么她也要放弃对他的幻想了。这也是他希望看到的。很快，她就擦干眼泪，与纳威和卢娜一起为逝世的DA成员们筹备他们的葬礼并尝试联系他们家人。

之后纳威与其他七年级生一样考完NEWT就离开了学校。纳威去了普兰特夫人的草药培养基地照顾魔法草药。而她和卢娜则在霍格沃茨完成最后一年的学业并帮忙恢复重建霍格沃茨。卢娜决定考完NEWT后就出发去寻找那些神奇生物的踪迹，而金妮也已经与霍德哈比队签约成为了替补追球手。

虽然她还是不太习惯没有科林·克里维与她上课的课堂。但繁重的学业及密集的魁地奇训练竟然让她感到七年级这年太平静了，她竟然开始想念漫长而又艰苦的六年级了。

回想起她在霍格沃茨的七年生活，她觉得最充实的就是上学年了。虽然上学年的校园生活十分艰难，他们最后都不得不躲在有求必应屋居住，甚至都差点回不了学校了。但是发展DA成员以及与DA偷格兰芬多宝剑或给卡罗兄妹和斯内普找乐子都是充实有意义的。而且令她更加了解之前没有深入了解的纳威了。

她还记得一年前当他们看见哈利与伏地魔同归于尽时，他主动陪在她身边安慰她。金妮不知道，也许这就是她这么快走出失去哈利伤痛的原因。

她看了下四柱床阴影的角度，时间也不早了。她也应该收拾收拾准备参加纪念活动了。

————————————————————————————

霍格沃茨大草地

她远远的看见了罗恩与赫敏，赫敏似乎已经完全从失去哈利的伤痛中走了出来，她的神情异常的镇定。而她的哥哥罗恩似乎却想要尽力的平复自己的心情，她看得出来罗恩还是对哈利的死去有些耿耿于怀。正当她准备过去与她哥哥和她朋友汇合时，一个熟悉的声音叫住了她。

“嗨，金！”一个很久没有听过但很熟悉的声音叫住了她。

她转过头，发现一个高大的金发男性站在了她的身后。自纳威毕业以后他们就没有怎么见过了。金妮知道照顾魔法植物是一项需要花很多时间精力的工作，需要足够的耐心与陪护。所以她就没有费心写信打扰她了。毕竟她还有自己的事要打理，麦格教授选她当了女学生会主席。她得帮助教授们进行一些学校重建的工作。同时她也是格兰芬多魁地奇球队的队长，目前两场与斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的比赛他们都高分胜利。一个月后就是她在霍格沃茨里的最后一场比赛了，她非常有信心带领格兰芬多取得大满贯。总之她很高兴能借今天这个机会放松一下，见一见她已经毕业的老朋友。

“噢，纳威。好久不见。”金妮招呼道。她给了纳威一个拥抱，并在纳威的脸颊上留下了一个吻。

纳威似乎对金妮这么热切的举动有些尴尬。但他还是镇定了下来。“看看你身上的徽章，金妮，我真的为你骄傲。”

“你的工作怎么样？我听斯普特劳教授说你在普兰特夫人那边干的不错，但你不想留在那边？我以为你喜欢稳定的生活呢？”金妮说。

“在经历了几年黑暗的日子后，我也觉得能过平静稳定的生活是一件幸事。不过时代变化，我也得为我的未来着想。我在普兰特夫人那边基本把常见的草药及照料方法都学习的差不多了，所以我想研究一下稀有的草药了，我已经投递了阿尔比恩草药研究协会的职位。斯普特劳教授说她准备五年后退休了，而我有意未来在霍格沃茨当草药学教授。不过恐怕我的水平与见识可能无法令校长和董事会成员满意呢。所以我准备往学术化方向研究草药呢。”

“纳威，我很高兴你找到了你的目标。待会等仪式的时候我们坐一起来叙叙旧吧。卢娜说她想跟她父亲坐在一起，毕竟她考完NEWT之后就准备直接出发去寻找神奇生物了。所以也许这是他们父女俩最后一次相聚了。想起去年她被关在了马尔福地窖里，要不是哈利他们出手相救...”

"是啊，哈利真是我们世界的圣人。他这么勇敢的为魔法世界献出了自己。他会永远活着我们的心中的，想起来其实他也救了我们DA所有人。金，他真的是个好人。"纳威说。

这时，麦格教授用魔法扩大的声音打断了他们：“各位到场参加霍格沃兹纪念日活动的巫师们，请抓紧时间寻找位置就坐。纪念碑树立仪式马上就要开始了。”声音说完后，草地上出现了一排排木凳。

“来吧，纳威。我们找个位置坐下吧。”她说。

他们最终选了一个离洛夫古德父女比较近的位置坐下。

“刚才我们说到哪里了？对，哈利。我不得不说哈利是个圣人但也是个混蛋。我很感激他救了我还有基本上全家人，但是他竟然用高尚的理由抛下我，而大约两年前的我居然还想着把自己献给他。我真是太蠢了，幸亏他不在了。”金妮说。

纳威突然间对金妮涌起了一种异样的情愫，这才是金妮。那个去年卡罗兄妹和斯内普掌控学校时期的金妮，她自愿为低年级学生承担钻心剜骨咒，甚至还提出了大家一起去办公室偷格兰芬多宝剑的计划。战后，丽塔•斯基特总想从他这里套出一些关于救世主和他逝前女友的八卦。这使纳威感到有些生气，对他来说，金妮是个勇敢美丽的女巫，而不是救世主的女友。而且金妮和他一样，也是个战争英雄，他在毕业后被看做毁灭伏地魔身边邪恶生物的功臣。但是，如果不是她的举动，他格兰芬多勇气可能不会被激发出来，为此他很敬佩她。

梅林是怎么创造出又美丽又有勇气又独立的女巫的？纳威感叹纳威很庆幸在救世主没有发现她的美丽时就邀请她舞蹈，虽然那时候他的舞技实在笨拙的让金妮有些尴尬。纳威不确定现在的她是否想开展一段新感情，毕竟他知道她毕生的梦想就是成为一名世界知名的追球手。现在她快毕业了，也签了英格兰唯一的女子魁地奇俱乐部，她以后肯定会忙于球队训练和在世界各地参加比赛的。而他在她擅长的领域确实做的不是很好，不像他的两位室友哈利和迪安。自己确实是没有什么资本追求她了。但他还是决定也许找个合适的时间试试。在毕业近一年的时间里，他很想给她写信，但是他不太愿意打扰到她的生活，所以他只能偶尔找他的草药学恩师斯普特劳教授间接的打听一些情况。

“各位在场的女巫和男巫，纪念仪式马上开始。现在让我们介绍两位特殊的嘉宾，也是对救世主哈利波特很重要的人。赫敏•格兰杰女士和罗恩•韦斯莱先生，让他们为我们的立碑仪式致开幕词——”

————————————————————————————

罗恩和赫敏先是介绍了他们是怎么与救世主相遇相识成为好友的，以及他们铁三角的日常生活与寻找魂器时期的点点滴滴。

之后就是现任魔法部部长金斯莱•沙克尔发表了一出正式而有感情的纪念哀悼讲话，金妮对此印象最深的就是“每天花个五分钟哀悼他们。然后用剩下的时间好好珍惜和爱护你还活着的亲朋好友。”金斯莱部长说的很对，战争已经过去了一年。是该忘记伤痛开启没有伏地魔的生活了。

在各位嘉宾的讲话结束之后，草地上出现了一块大大的石质纪念碑。罗恩和赫敏是第一个上去触摸的，那个纪念碑变成了哈利。金斯莱•沙克尔是第二个上去触摸的，纪念碑在他的触摸下变成了两位她所熟知的凤凰社员，其中一个是她最爱的教授，另一个是她最喜欢的傲罗。第三位是麦格教授，石碑变成了很多他们所熟悉的一二年级的学生... 之后很多在场的人士都开始上前摸起了墓碑。轮到他们的时候，纳威也陪着金妮上前。令纳威惊讶的是，墓碑显示的形象并没有哈利，而是弗雷德和其他在战争中逝世的DA成员。而至于纳威，显示的形象也是那些已经逝世的DA成员。

在在场所有人都排队摸完纪念碑之后，金妮提议和纳威去大礼堂吃顿霍格沃茨的午饭。她打趣说他的工作一定很辛苦，普兰特夫人的养殖基地的伙食一定很不好，他瘦了很多，他应该吃顿霍格沃茨家养小精灵做的丰盛午餐弥补一下。其实自卡罗兄妹和斯内普掌控霍格沃茨这一年他就开始瘦了，只是毕业后保持了七年级在霍格沃茨少吃的习惯。总之他很高兴金妮还是很关心他。

————————————————————————————

在午宴之后，纳威应该回去了。他得照顾的曼德拉草们，这批曼德拉草用了加速生长剂，下午就到施肥关键期了。他得回去给他们施肥，这样他们才长得又大又好。因此他决定赶紧把想和金妮说的话说了。

“金妮，既然你也快毕业了，我也没法从斯普特劳教授那里得知你的近况了，也许你有空时可以写信给我？分享一些你在比赛训练时集训的经历？”纳威问。

金妮好像突然明白了什么，脸上露出了恍然大悟的表情。“你也跟斯普特劳教授打听我的情况？难怪我在跟斯普特劳教授打听你的情况时她似乎很有兴趣呢？”

“我...”纳威脸红了，但他还是鼓起勇气说下去“我其实一直都想跟你寄信来着，可是我听斯普特劳教授说你当上了格兰芬多魁地奇队长和霍格沃茨学生会主席，我怕打扰了你，所以我没有寄信。既然现在我们都毕业了，也许我们能继续维持一下我们的感情？毕竟，我从四年级开始就一直对你有感觉了，但那时我似乎只能令你尬尴。所以我们能继续圣诞舞会后可能发生因为但我害怕而不敢发生的事吗？”

金妮想起来了，在那次舞蹈结束之后。他们的脸靠的很近，她以为纳威也许会主动吻她。然而他只是盯了一会，之后就退开了。当时金妮有些失望，虽然她和纳威的舞蹈十分不协调，毕竟她也不太会跳舞。但是他温柔的触碰确实打动了她。她期待能和他发生什么，可是他离开了。最后，是迈克尔科纳邀请她与他共舞，她同意了。可她还是想着和纳威舞蹈完的那一幕。

那次舞会后，她也同意了和迈克尔•科纳约会，可惜迈克尔•科纳和她不合适，因此他们最终分手了。之后迪安对她展开了追求，之后是哈利，他们看起来都喜欢自己，她确实没必要拒绝，于是她与他们两个开始了恋爱关系。不过最后都是无疾而终。现在她终于明白了当年纳威离开的原因，也许她能跟第一个主动邀请她去舞会的人开展一下关系，毕竟现在是和平年代，她也不用担心她谈过的男人去世了。

金妮凑过来，在纳威的耳边留下“回到格兰芬多公共休息室就开始给你写信。”然后在纳威的嘴唇上留下深刻一吻，之后飞快的走出了纳威的视线。毕竟她有太久没见她最好的朋友和她最小的哥哥了。


End file.
